A Crash Course in Romantics
by SkyBlueWriter93
Summary: This is a slice of life story. The main pairing will be a romantic JaunexNeptune. There may be sexual content later in the story. The story will be based of cannon, but may defy it for a better reading experience. Though, being true to the plot is a main priority. This story is still in progress. Reviews, rates, and other feedback is great appreciated for quality content!


_Running head: A Crash Course in Romantics._

A Crash Course in Romantics

Written by SkyBlueWriter93

Author's notes

Hey everyone! This is my first time writing for the RWBY fandom. I've had nothing but positive experiences in here, though. I've a few friends who Role Play through Savage Worlds. (If you're a fan of savage worlds, that's awesome; you are awesome.) If you want some source data, then I'd be happy to link it to you. Send me a message and we'll talk. This story will be more of a slice of life take on RWBY. This takes place between the second and third season. If you see problems with the characters or any stilted dialogue, please let me know! My purpose is to produce quality content. This is currently a work in progress, reader participation in this process is both valued and encouraged. Please, contact me via messaging system with any comments, concerns, or if you'd like to chat! 

Thank you!

T he wind blew fierce against the Beacon dormitory. The sky was bright with stars, obscured by clouds moving slowly across the sky. Their luminance, dulled by the purple opacity. It was nights like these that Jaune felt at one with nature. He let out a sigh, there was so much to think about. His usually jubilant face was transformed into a halfhearted smile. He looked at the campus grounds, empty. Usually there were students scattered throughout, but it was well past curfew, and many of them were sleeping. Jaune placed a hand on the railing, cold to the touch.

 _Why were relationships so complicated?_ He thought to himself. He found combat to be fairly simple: subdue your opponent before they get you.

But girls? They were nowhere near as simple. No, of course not. Everything they said was deceptive. They spoke in code and had cryptic gestures. It was up to men to figure out what girls really meant. Even with his seven sisters, Jaune could spend years decoding even the simplest messages and still not be sure that they were accurate.

The moon broke through the clouds, it's light gently caressing the landscape in its rays. Jaune smiled, the serenity of the scenery eased his anxiety. The light danced off the surface of the water adjacent to Beacon. It reminded Jaune of a simpler time back with his mother and his seven sisters. Once again, he sighed.

"Hey, is everything alright?" A voice came from behind him.  
"What the— "Jaune started, placing his hand where his sword would have been, had he not been in his PJs. "-oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's just me." Neptune waved.

"What are you doing up here so late?" Jaune asked, "shouldn't you be asleep like everyone else?"

"You looked kind of bothered at the party, I wanted to make sure you were ok" Neptune explained, "I tried a couple other places before coming here…Beacon's a big school."

"Oh—thanks..." Jaune replied.

"Are you alright? You've got a look on your face." Neptune said

"Well, yeah, it's my face, that's kind of what it does." Jaune replied awkwardly.

"Uh, no. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you look troubled."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I'm ok, I guess."

"You sound _so_ confident." Neptune cocked his eyebrow.

"Neptune, can I ask you something?" Jaune asked

"Yeah, sure." Neptune said.

"You always have girls eating out of the palm of your hands, how do you do it?" Jaune commented.

"Huh?" Neptune asked, perplexed.

"What's your secret? Is that, like, your semblance? Can you attract girls to you?" Jaune questioned

"Jaune, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Neptune shook his head, then continued, "Dude, you try too hard."

"I try too hard? What's that supposed to mean?" Jaune asked, "I guess I talk too quickly and use corny pick up line, but maybe I could use better pickup lines, maybe I could—"

"Bro, that's exactly what I'm talking about. You're over think everything."

"I-"Jaune exhaled, defeated, "You're right."

"I know I am." Neptune asserted.

Jaune's half smile had faded, the corners of his mouth sloped downwards. His eyes, usually vivid oceans, lacked in their usual shimmer, and were reduced to muddy puddles. Jaune rubbed his face in circles, trying to soothe the wounds that Neptune's words had inflicted. It was not a matter of if his friend was right, Jaune knew; Neptune was right. He could feel his mind buzzing around, trying to justify his actions. But, this only served to confirm more that he tried too hard. Jaune closed his eyes, defeated.

"But…" Neptune said

"But?"

"But, there's a way to fix it."

Jaune leaped, energy exploded throughout his body. He lifted himself on up on one-foot pivoting, spinning, his arms gracefully in the air.

"Neptune, tell me, please! I have to know. I- "

"Shhh!" Neptune placed a finger over Jaune's lips, "it's _three_ in the morning, shuddup!"

"Oh, sorry…" Jaune whispered, blushing, "Hey, Neptune?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, you're really rad!"

Neptune let out a long sigh and shook his head. He had his work cut out for him. 


End file.
